LaTale: Tales of Corona
by VirusChris
Summary: A young boy in the place called "Dusk City" has been having this weird same dream for the pass 2 years about a girl name Iris Livier fighting the Demon King. However the dreams hold meaning when he enters into a new world and meets Iris herself.


**LaTale**

**~Tales of Corona~**

**By**: VirusChris

**CHAPTER 1: HERS AND MINE DREAM**

_This feeling of familiarity, my memories of places I have seen before, but are these really my memories?_

_Pictures of towns in my mind, places I've never seen before. Yet all of it is so familiar to me like second nature. Are any of these memories real or not? Or do they really belong to me or someone else?_

**Who are you?**

_Shouldn't I be the one asking that? But then again it's you, I recognize your voice._

**Oh it's you… I was hoping to see you again. I wanted to talk to you again.**

_You did?_

**Yes, you see I feel like I'm lost, like I don't know anything and I think you can help me.**

_You think I can help? I don't know what's real or not, even my memories and yours._

**Strange isn't it? Our memories and our dreams are tangled together, like two different colored ribbons tied together but still being the same.**

_When did this started? Are we repeating our last conversation from before or starting a new one again?_

**Who knows? We don't, besides I want to ask you something very personal for me.**

_What is it? Shoot._

**Do you think we could be…?**

- - -

"Iris!"

_Huh? What was I doing? What is this? Is this another memory or a dream?_

"Huh? Muwen?" said the white golden-haired girl in the most unusual clothing.

_Iris... Muwen...? It's this memory… this dream yet again…_

"Iris you have to stay awake!" said Muwen, the young afro pink-haired boy that looked about 10 or 12 years old.

"He's right. Don't take the enemy too lightly" said Kazno

"The enemy is known as 'The King of Terror'..." said Levi an orange-hair youth in casual traveler clothes with a sword by his side in a similar fashion of a knight.

"And the 'Emperor of Madness'. I know… that's why I'm on this journey..."

_Journey, eh? I like to go on one too..._

"Foolish child of the Derr Clan! Prepare to face my wrath!" said the towering Demon King appeared before Iris and her friends.

_Derr Clan? What is it?_

The great battle between the demon and the girl swung into motion. The duo exchange waves of light arrows and dark lightning at each other, trying to pierce one another's body to finish the battle quickly. As the battle turned for the worse the Demon King created a purplish black sphere that acted like a vacuum and sucked everything into its self, dragging Iris to her doom as she becomes consumed by it before being shot back out.

Despite taking a heavy and almost fatal damage the angelic girl got back on her feet, blood dripping from her mouth and scarps all over her body. Breathing heavy, as she brushing the blood off her face, she glares into the eyes of the Demon King as glowing aura gathers around her figure.

"All my travels, all my friends, and all my regrets, I will use all to defeat you!" said Iris as she raises her bow up and the mass of light around her body grows larger and larger.

"LIGHT OF THE DERR CLAAAAANNNNNN!!!"

A powerful light shoot from Iris's bow and engulfed the Demon King in a bright and powerful light as it rips and tears through his chest letting out a monstrous cry of pain.

_Arghh... my head! What is this pain!?_

"Foolish child! My angry… my hatred is unstoppable!"

_A wave of pain and sadness are entering into Iris... and I feel it too!_

"Ah... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"IRIS!"

"IRIS!"

"IRIS!"

_Iris... why? Why do you appear in my dreams? Why do I feel your feelings? Why... why are we connected?_

CRASH

Everything went pitched black, the sky, the ground, and everyone disappeared… all except the boy and the Demon King

"That little witch! All my power…"

_Huh? What's going on now? This is new._

"Boy… Give me your power!!!"

The Demon King's hand reached out to the boy but the boy jump away a few feet back

"This is definitional new… you can hear and see me this time?"

"Give me your power!!!"

Suddenly the boy pulled two 'mini' buster swords out-of-nowhere

"Well who the hell cares how I got here or how I got these swords … I'm SO going kick your ass!"

The boy leaped into the air swung downward from his left side at full force straight down by the left shoulder to the right bottom part of the Demon King's torso. The creature let out an inhumane cry and pulled its arm back and cut through the air, as the wind cried in pain by the Demon King's strike.

Bringing up both swords up at the same time, creating an X symbol, the boy took the attack head on and pushed back 15 feet from where he was standing reducing the force of the attack to prevent further damage.

The boy simply shook off the attack like it was nothing, giving the Demon King a mischievous and cocky smile. The Demon King, in his rage, opened up his mouth where an energy sphere was gathering to unleash a devastating attack upon the young man.

Taking note of the situation the boy just gave a sly smile to himself and dashed at full speed at the towering monster. Still charging his attack the demon lunged at the boy again with its right arm, but the boy slashed his sword upward at the demon's hand creating sparks on impact.

Gliding with the flow of his sword, the boy spiraled upward high into the air looking back down staring into the Demon's glowing eerie hate-filled eyes. The boy suddenly shot straight toward the monster like a jet at high-speed spinning his body in a diagonally manner to increase the speed and power of his swords giving him the form of a spinning top and slashing the demon down from the Demon King's collar bone.

Roaring in pain the towering beast falls spiraling backwards, creating a wave of debris everywhere just as the young man landed in crouching position to cushioning the landing. Slowly the boy walked over to where the creature fell, but suddenly waves of pain enter the boy's body.

The child bellowed in angst as the feeling of his insides twisting and the feeling of his skin burning. The tips of his finger began to grow turning into razor-sharp daggers like the claws of a demon. A darkish aura intoxicates his entire body giving off an eerie glow as it changes the color scheme of his clothing from their bright to dark colors as well as the dark colors into white.

Strange marking began to take shape on the boy's cheeks, a strange T shape with the top and bottom part curve towards the mouth as the ends of the tip sharpen out into claw-like fingers with two dots above it. Two of these T shapes mirroring each other on both sides of his cheeks. And the agonizing feeling of his tailbone growing, ripping right through the back of his now grey pants becoming a long black rubber-like furless tail whipping violently in the air !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- , his teeth growing turning his fangs vampire-like.

His dark navy blue eyes transforming into a raging glowing crimson-red eyes as his sclera change into a pitch black color giving his eyes the appearance of a demon that could pierce the soul of man with no emotions. His body trembling in pain of the sudden transforming, gasping for air as his vision fades as his body lies on the ground and his back against the sky stretching his arm out.

Another figured appears before him too, lying in a similar manner as him. It's was that girl again, Iris Livier, who seems to appear out of nowhere crawling over to where the boy was. As the girl lifted her face towards the boy's direction he could see trails of water on her face as she stares into his eyes. A look of regret… of remorse in her face as if she as failed something or did not see a cruel fate that presented itself in front of her after her victory.

She reaches out her hand to the boy who's hand was also swaying in the air, exhausted from his transformation, trying so hard to grab… to hold his hand.

"Please… please don't go…," her voice trembling betraying the strong determine face she wore moments ago when she fought the beast as she tries to suppress the urge to cry.

"I need you… please don't go… please help me!"

_Iris… I want to meet with you too… to talk to you… to be your friend! I don't want to see anyone alone!_

The boy crawl over to her in a pitifully manner as he tries to reach her hand. However his vision falls prey to the darkness no longer to see her face, her weaken state that scream to his soul to comfort and protect her and before passing out he could hear the last words she said to him.

"I want to meet you… I want to know you… so please, find me! Please I want to meet you!"

*****************************************************

**Author's Note: This is my LaTale fanfic and the very first one to appear on it seems. This is the prologue chapter just like how the online story started, but the next chapter will start to take a different route than how the online story progresses. I plan on making a manga version of this one day, but for now I'll do a fanfic to keep track of my story.**

**I hope you enjoy the story and please review my work. I'm also busy with schoolwork so I'll try to update my story as much as possible, and I have my other fanfics I have to update again.**

, his teeth growing turning his fangs vampire-like.


End file.
